


Agrizoophobia

by DarlingAna



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: DMMd AU- Allmates are Fursonas, Furry, M/M, Masturbation, im planning on adding 4 new character later wonk wink, im trash, ye s i based them on lapfox trax ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/DarlingAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Seragaki and his fursona The Big Blue Fox seem alike in a few ways. He likes that. And he likes the friends he's made with the help of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agrizoophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://mexican-kurloz.tumblr.com/tagged/lapren-trax  
> Sorry I'm big gay furry trash i love this au and i love minksei  
> that dont mean there's not gonna be any other ships later on tho  
> *wink*

AOBA:  
Aoba Seragaki was a 23 year old living in his apartment in Canada. He lived a normal life. Through the deepest pits of his mind, he had created something or someone. It was named TBBF, or The Big Blue Fox. It created new things with him, a few songs fast and heavy with sick beats. It wasn’t until a few songs or months later that TBBF revealed itself to Aoba. It was a simple design but he loved it. A blue fox with some seemingly unnecessary headwear appeared. It was none other than TBBF.  
The character slowly but surely became a part of Aoba’s life. It was a big step to meeting new friends and selling his music. The first friend he met? That would be Mink and his fursona Tori Kingstone. The fursona caught Aoba’s interest very easily; it was a nurse bird with tentacle dreads. A very interesting idea and design that made Aoba’s mind spark up. He wished his fursona was just as great as Tori. His beak was nice and big. Everything about it made Aoba smile.  
He and Mink started talking a lot through the commenting system on Deviantart once Aoba first complemented on the design of his character, Tori. Foxes sure did seem like a popular species in the Furry Fandom! Aoba felt a jolt of happiness once Mink first replied to him. He never thought someone with such amazing designing skills would ever be bothered to talk to him. Though, he wasn’t as kind as the imagined! What a downer it was to be pushed off to the side by someone you looked up to for even a second.  
The second encounter with them was on another piece of art they both liked. It was of another fursona not owned by any of them. It seemed to be a unicorn bat mix? Mink complimented the idea for species mixes because it was pretty damn interesting and Aoba agreed. The artist later joined in the conversation and told them that the name of their character was Usui. What kind of fucking name is that? Aoba wondered to himself and told them it was a pretty name anyways. The artiest never told them their name, just their fursonas. Mink and Aoba started calling them Usui for that very reason.  
Usui was so kind and made sure to leave a kind note on every piece of art they added to their favorites list. Speaking of Usui’s favorites list, it varied from writings to very detailed digital art. Usui loved most things even if they were a bit bad and looked like they were drawn by a fucking 5 year old. That’s what made Usui so kind. Usui encouraged all people to draw what they like. Usui also liked music and it came to Aoba that he also liked music. His character loved music as well. Or so he hoped. His character made the music, after all.  
Aoba remembers when he first made TBBF, all he was is a bunch of lines in his mind wrapped around the music he wanted to make. There were so many crumpled up and thrown away ideas that helped shape how the character looks today. His big silly nose and hat seemed to always be in the back of his dark mind. After the character was all complete it moved up to the font and peered out. It was like a child being born after months of planning. Wait, no. It’s like the birth of another you. A better you. Aoba liked this character because it’s who he wished to be.  
The Big Blue Fox wasn’t a child, Aoba realized that today, it was more like him in a few ways. They both loved the color blue, and music, and doughnuts. This realization didn’t make Aoba uncomfortable at all. He liked the idea of being a cute blue fox that made amazing music. It comforted him knowing that probably like Usui, he was known for his character. That everyone thought he was just like TBBF. He was finally at a calm place in his mind again. Thanks to his character.  
SEI:  
You’ve been in the furry community for quite a while, haven’t you Sei? Sei was always locked away in the basement. He barely even had time to eat. Some days he never ate. All he did was sit down and think or thank people for all their support. He only ever lied to people on the internet if it was to protect him. Sei was a very problematic child. No, he didn’t go out clubbing or anything he just had some issues with himself. So many problems that he had to make a new version of himself, Usui. Usui was a bat for hard creepiness and a unicorn for purity and enchantment. This character he made in his image was way better than him.  
Sei liked Usui. Usui didn’t have scars like he did. Usui was beautiful and kind. Sei thought of himself as far from beautiful. People loved Usui. Sei stayed hidden from everyone even online. He didn’t even choose a gender when he signed up for websites. Nobody needed to know how awful he really was. Everyone came for the art anyways. Nobody really cares or knows there’s a real human behind every single work in the gallery. Is Sei a real human? Sei doesn’t even know the answer for that question. Sei was never really sure what he was.  
But, he knew who Usui was. That’s all that matters right? That the character everyone knows stays perfect and flawless? Unlike the people who make them? Sei had terrible depression and drawing helped him forget a lot. He drew and did pretty much everything in the basement of his dad’s house. His dad… he’d rather not think of. Sei had stored some food and water in the mini fridge down there and had home school so he didn’t have to worry about all of that bullshit. He didn’t want to walk around and feel the people looking and laughing at how malnourished he was or how many scars covered his arms. He didn’t want to feel judged. He wanted to be loved.  
He wanted to followers of his to be happy with everything he posted. He wanted to be adored. He wanted to make people happy, even if he wasn’t completely happy himself. If you can’t feel joy yourself might as well make others smile, am I right? Sei didn’t feel happy for the longest time. He barely smiled. But, he found himself smiling again once he talked to these fellow furry artists that commented on one of his recent arts of Usui. They both seemed to be friends already so it was a bit awkward trying to squeeze into the mix at first.  
Sei checked out their profiles, perhaps for art and names of their fursonas. But, Sei found their names out too. Their fursonas seemed so wacky and fun! The artiest were Mink and Aoba. Mink and Aoba were fun to talk to and everything. But Sei felt overpowered by Mink. He wasn’t sure why he felt good about that. It wasn’t until later that Sei realized that after being around so many nice people on the internet that bumping into a rude one made him fill with shock and desire for change. He liked talking to Mink in private after that. He liked the anger in his text, the aggressiveness he showed toward him and Aoba both. It wasn’t like he hated him, it was more liked he cared too much. He wanted to act tough. Sei could have guessed that from his fursona, Tori.  
Tori seemed to have sharp eyes to match his sharp, large, beak. He also had pretty tentacle-like dreads that flew everywhere almost like he was being constantly blown with a huge fan! In most of the art he was in a nurse outfit, standing tall with a siren in hand. This was probably the reason Sei didn’t like Tori’s design completely. Even when Sei was a small child, he hated nurses. He hated doctors. But most of all Sei hated getting shots. He didn’t like any of it, and to see such a powerful and dangerous character almost always dressed as a nurse frightened Sei.  
But none of that stopped Sei from talking to Mink. Mink treated Sei in such a foreign way that it left Sei wanting more and more. Maybe Sei wanted to be more then friends with this person he had met over the internet? Sei wasn’t sure of that himself. He just felt so attracted to him.  
Sei decided to admit his attraction by telling Mink his name. It was a pure sign of trust and politely asked to never tell anyone else his name. Then slowly after that he started dropping hints that he wanted to be more than just internet buddies. He honestly wanted to see him. He wanted to see Mink. Sei wanted to reassure himself first that there is no possible way that Mink looked like Tori did. Sei had to push that idea way back. He couldn’t get his own hopes up to see Tori in real like.  
Tori wasn’t even what Sei liked about Mink. What Sei liked was that he was different from everyone he talked to online. Mink pushed him around and barely complimented him. Mink didn’t wish to be friends with Sei for free art or anything like that. I bet he barely called him a friend. He hoped he did though. If he didn’t, he didn’t know what he’d do with himself. Well, it’s actually not that big of a deal. Sei has plenty of fans, right? But none of them were quite like Mink. How many times do I have to say it? Sei thought it was wonderful how Mink showed his appreciation differently from all the others he talked to in his life on the web.  
It got to the point that Sei would stay up hours just to hope that Mink would send him a message, hopefully something hateful but with a small hint of love in the middle. The messages got more and more sweet throughout the weeks. Mink was getting used to Sei, it seemed. Sei loved that. He just couldn’t get enough of it. He loved it. He talked for him for hours and stopped to reread a message a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t fucking seeing things.  
“I want to know how you look. The real you.”  
That made Sei freeze. But he started typing without even thinking. What the hell? He typed about his sleek black hair, his sickly white skin, and his clothes. Send. After he pressed send he covered his face with his hands. What has he done? Why did he ask such a thing in the first place?  
He didn’t expect to find a reply so soon in his inbox again. Mink did the same for himself. His writing and descriptions made Sei tremble with what seemed to be… lust? Was Sei really into this guy? Was it just because he hasn’t gotten off in a long time? Sei laid back in his chair and thought of an excuse he can make for not responding for a while. He needed a break to cool his mind and… other places of his body. Fuck, he was so warm all over already.  
He focused on the part about his skin and his dark, smooth bulky body. Sei laid back and unzipped his skinny jeans. Sei imagined all of Mink head to toe, pumping himself with one hand and mouse in the other. He leaned his head back slowly and tightly closed his lips. He didn’t want his father to come down here and find out he’s got the hots for a creep with a fucking bird character. Hot breaths still escaped his lips no matter how hard he tried to be quiet. His hands grew hot and set with the fluids leaking from his own body. By the end of it, he laid his head on the desk and his fingers trying to wipe up all the cum on himself.  
Sei looked up and typed in: “Sorry, had to do some work around the house. I’m back tho :p”  
Sei leaned back and waited.


End file.
